<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tidbit fics by Chronicsinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654460">Tidbit fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicsinner/pseuds/Chronicsinner'>Chronicsinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Loki - Freeform, Small</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronicsinner/pseuds/Chronicsinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are very small fanfictions I wrote for fun or didn't finish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tidbit fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki, the god of mischief, walked into you and his bedroom where he saw you sobbing to yourself while clutching your knees anxiously. He was dressed in a navy short sleeve shirt and black pants, his obsidian hair resting neatly on his shoulders<br/> “What's the matter?” He asked, a worried tone escaping his lips. As his brow furrowed with fret his voice remained soft and caring. You looked up at him and explained your situation as best you could in between your upset hiccups. Loki’s face relaxed and he climbed on top of the bed, turning himself towards you and propped himself up against the headboard.<br/>You sniffled as you scooted over whilst Loki lifted his arms gently to allow you inside his grasp. You laid your head against his soft lap, resting your arms against his legs. Loki slithered a hand down to you and placed it on your cheek, rubbing it with his thumb soothingly as it wicked your tears away. “It's okay, my dear.” He cooed quietly. “No one can hurt you now.”<br/>You stayed like that for a while, the warmth of Loki's arms enveloping you brought you at ease. You started to feel lulled by the slow relaxed heaving of Loki’s stomach. You start to drift off before Loki kissed your forehead and turned off the lights.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>